Code Geass:Reik of the Vengance Odio 5
by Eniasfausto
Summary: la continuacion de Code geass: Reik of the Vengance


Odio 5: La Reina y Mefistófeles.

-Sistema Albion iniciado- la voz femenina decía por los altavoces del hangar subterráneo, un túnel de salida se abrió, el knightmare negro esperaba para ser disparado- "Black Lancelot, despega". Un breve momento de silencio antes de que el knightmare color negro fuese lanzado al espacio aéreo japonés, la unidad especial de Zero el Black Lancelot con sistemas Albion. El knightmare sobrevolaba la ciudad que parecía un campo de batalla.

-Erik- dijo Nunally mirando a Reik arrodillado en el suelo. Reik iluminado por la luz roja miro el rostro de Nunally.

-Ya no mas, no soy mas Erik, mi nombre es Reik Ti Britania el hombre que forjo la cadena de odio de la humanidad.- dijo Reik observando a los otros dos que acompañaban a Nunally.

-Imposible, tus registros desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo Erik- Shneizel impactado por el muchacho que aun continuaba con vida.

-Asesinado por los rusos hace tiempo para evitar que los Ti Britania llegaran al trono. Asì fue, yo fui asesinado y regrese de los infiernos para sembrar el odio y el miedo en el mundo.- dijo el joven príncipe.

-¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?- pregunto Shneizel .

-Geass., Cuando ya no te queda nada y aun quieres vivir eres capaz de vender incluso tu alma por un poco mas de vida.

-¿Tu hiciste esto Erik?- dijo Nunally mirando al chico mientras este se levantaba y miraba con su cara y su semblante triunfante a la los que ahí se encontraban.

-Si, fui yo.- dijo Reik mientras el geass era visualizado directamente a los ojos de los presentes. Todos miran conmocionados las pantallas que representaban los recuerdos de Nunally – este es mi don y también mi maldición el "Mental Geass" con el soy capaz de poder entrar en la neo corteza de cualquier persona .- una gran pantalla aparece frente a ellos, es uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos de Nunally el dia que su hermano murió y ella finalmente entendió que fue lo que sucedió Shneizel y sayoko se han sorprendido con el mártir que se convirtió lelouch, pero a Reik realmente no le interesa, ya se ha podido esperar lo que fuese de Lelouch lo que lo impresiona es que ya conoce el hombre detrás de la mascara, Kururugi Suzaku. El hombre que asesino a se hermano, no el amigo que solo le consedio un deseo a otro amigo. El sacrificio de Lelouch sirvió para mantener la paz durante los primeros tres años después de la asencion de Nunally al trono, pero el mundo se aprovecho de ella, y ahora Britania decaía y a nadie le importaba, Reik lo sabia Nunally lo sabia y seguramente Suzaku también.

-Nunally, no tiene que ser asì- dijo Reik, puedo desaparecer todo eso que mas odias dar al mundo la justa retribución que merece. Nunally tu que por obligación te convertiste en la emperatriz, se te puede absolver de tu responsabilidad.

-¿Como?- pregunto Nunally.

-Tu que anhelas una vida simple como todos yo te la puedo conceder , al igual que tu yo también soy un noble britaniano, por lo tanto aun puedo ocupar el trono de Britania. No es nada del otro mundo Nunally simplemente ten tu vida y deja que yo me preocupe por el mundo.- Reik con amable tono toma las manos de Nunally.

-¿Erik porque has….

-Reik-Dice el príncipe , interrumpiendo a la emperatriz.

-Bueno, ¿Reik porque hiciste algo como esto?- pregunta Nunally, Sayoko y Shneizel se miran mutuamente, ya saben la razón por la cual lo ha hecho, pero se preguntan que es lo que hara Reik.

-Nunally, en tiempos de caos es necesario que el gobernador de la gente tome su responsabilidad, tu pueblo sufre Nunally, y comienza a odiarte, tu no tienes porque rendirles cuentas, eres fuerte, pero el mundo te ve como una muñeca de porcelana, estas ahí y eres un símbolo pero no eres de utilidad. Britannia ha estado acostumbrada a que se le haya dado la vida fácil y por lo tanto tu pueblo al momento de dejarlo solo comienza a darse cuenta que no valió la pena. Pero por supuesto que no lo valdría la pena, el mundo ha volcado su resentimiento contra Britania, esta paz está por desmoronarse.

-¡Basta Erik!- dice Shneizel en tono severo- deja de decir esas cosas, Nunally no le creas ni una palabra de lo que él te diga. Después de todo no puedes creer en las palabras de alguien que le dio a su espalda a su propio pueblo y ahora decide arremeter contra sus líderes.

-Shneizel nii-sama- regaña Nunally a Shneizel.

-No, tiene razón, yo le di la espalda a Britannia, pues en ese momento mi propia vida era mas importante que todo lo demás, pero mi exilio me hizo reflexionar, pero como el mundo se encontraba en ese momento sumergido en una guerra en la cual mi participación hubiese complicado las cosas.

-¿Que tratas de decir?- pregunta Nunnally

- SI hubiese participado en la guerra, Britannia hubiese perdido todo, en tiempos de guerra donde todo era una gran tención para las naciones y aprovecharían cualquier cosa para tomar la ventaja, un golpe de estado hubiese sido la pérdida de Britannia.- dijo Reik

-Estabas pensando eliminar a nuestro padre- Dijo Nunally.

-Nunally, el mandato de Charles, nos consagro muchas victorias y el dominio casi completo del mundo, pero afrontémoslo, charles no estaba tan interesado en el mundo que lo rodeaba, el soñaba con el ayer yo anhelo el presente. Y de hecho pensé que podía hacerlo atacar el corazón de Britannia, pero también anhele un futuro y por eso no actue.

-Esa fue tu disculpa, por algo que jamás hiciste- dijo Nunally mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a escurrirle por las cuencas de sus ojos, mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su boca- Si tan solo lo hubieses hecho mi hermano…

-Ciertamente, si yo hubiese cometido el golpe de estado, yo me habría convertido en el eslabón principal de la cadena de odio, y así Lelouch no hubiese muerto, te pido una disculpa, por no haberme sacrificado para que lelouch continuase con vida. Pero Nunally los errores pueden repararse, si lo dejas todo yo me encargare de sanar los estigmas que el mundo dejo en Lelouch, es algo que solo yo puedo hacer, soy el único que no esta esclavizado por este mundo.

Reik le tiende la mano a Nunally.

-¿Que es lo que el mundo te ha hecho para que hicieras esto?- dice Nunally- No puedo confiar en ti, esos son los mismos ojos que tuvo mi hermano antes de morir, los mismos ojos llenos de ira, pero paz a la vez, que paso con tus ojos llenos de alegría y felicidad, que paso con el vivir en armonía con el mundo.

-Nunally, el mundo cambia,- dijo el príncipe Reik- el mundo hace cambiar a las personas, a unas las regocija y a otras las hace sufrir, ese es el mundo de Zero, un mundo donde nunca habrá paz para todos, ya que el les concedió libertad de elegir. Pero no les dio el perdón.

-No, no puedo confiar en alguien como tu, se que en medio de lo que dices y quieres hacer mucha gente morirá.- ha llorado Nunally.

-En efecto, muchos moriran y muchos otros sufrirán el castigo de MefistófeleS- Los ojos de Reik son ventnas al demonio interior del muchacho, mientras aprieta mas y mas las manos de Nunally, no es el fuerte y doloroso apretón que el hermano de Nunally le da a esta, si no los ojos llenos de ira odio y desprecio, sobre todo su ojo derecho que refleja la obscuridad del geass.- Eso es lo que los traidores merecen, ser quemados vivos por sus pecados, el pecado de no poder perdonar, el de no querer paz, el de la traición.

Reik arroja a Nunally al suelo Sayoko y Shneizel, van a detener al demonio con cara de príncipe, el geass se activa, un centenar de horribles imágenes aparecen en la mente de sayoko y Shneizel, imágenes impactantes, Sayoko cae inconciente, pero Shneizel continúa percibiendo las horribles imágenes.

Hay un niño con ojos de diferente color asustado en un rincón, mientras una muchedumbre enardecida acaba de romper las puertas del castillo, los guardias van a proteger a la familia real, han fallado y han sido degollados, el niño y las sirvientas así como los demás nobles sobrevivientes se refugian en la sala principal, la puerta retumba, saben que no tienen escapatoria pronto caerán. Han caído, los hombres de la muchedumbre comienzan a desatar un infierno, los nobles varones son asesinados frente a sus esposas y sirvientas mientras ellas comienzan a ser violadas, el niño sabe que no puede hacer nada, una de las sirvientas esta desnuda, sus ropas han sido rasgadas, mira al niño con ira, el niño sabe que es culpa suya de que todo esto pasase, la maldición de ser un Ti Britannia, la sirvienta grita, acaba de delatar la posición del niño, uno de los hombres que ha terminado de saciarse con una de las nobles mas hermosas, va tras el niño, ha sacado el cuchillo, el niño mira impactado como comienza a dirigir lentamente el cuchillo hacia el vientre del niño, el cuhillo siente en su piel blanca, lo realiza, aquel hombre planea hacerle lo mismo que a esa noble antes de matarlo, el niño mete la mano dentro del sillón cercano y se adiere a el mientras el hombre trata de sacarlo, el niño patalea y grita, el nombre de su madre, siente una fría mano que toca la suya desde el interior del sillón, una niña se encuentra debajo. El niño la mira a los ojos, son ojos muertos y sin vida, como los de su madre, se tranquiliza , comienza a reir con pura malicia, el hombre lo volte hacia el quiere ver el sufrimiento del chico antes de morir, pero asustado retrocede, una extraña cosa ha aparecido en su ojo derecho una especie de ave de fuego, el niño habla, y una sangrienta conclucion ha embarrado sus ojos y sus mejillas, el hombre que estuvo apunto de violarlo lo mira espantado, el niño lo mira a sus ojos, su nombre es Tatsuo Yamanachi es japonés, de hecho mucha de la gente que ha ejecutado esos actos violentos lo son, el niño le ha dado la orden a ese hombre, el hombre comienza a desgarrarce poco a poco el vientre hasta que sus intestinos se han llegado a ver, el hombre cae muerto. La visio termina.

-¿Impactado Shneizel?- dice Reik- Ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de cómo era el mundo en realidad, un mundo frio y negro, es el dia que deje de ser Erik ti Britannia , 23 vo heredero al trono britanian, y me convertí, en un verdadero Mefistófeles. El momento en el que deje de ser humano y me convertí en Reik Ti Britannia, el hombre que inicio la venganza. Los Ti Britannia fueron despojados de todos sus privilegios, obligados a subsistir en el destierro y ser eliminados uno a uno.

-Reik… ese es el nombre de tus acciones pero maldad es el nombre en tu interior, ha dicho Shneizel, vendiste tu alma por unos momentos mas de vida.

-Te equivocas Shneizel ese pue el dia que me abrió los ojos, pero también fue el dia en el que se me consedio el regalo mas maravilloso de esta tierra y también la maldición mas poderosa que el mundo nunca haya visto el geass.

-Cambiaste tu vida, tu honor tu orguyo por el geass- dijo Shneizel enojado- eso te hace inútil he incapaz de cumplir tus objetivos, el mundo te traicionara.

-Pero también tu has traicionado al mundo Shneizel al dejarte manipular, El hombre rubio alto que era shneizel retrocede, siente como las barreras de su mente son abiertas y Reik las manipula, el reuerdo con el candado del geass impreso en su interior ha desaparecido y las palabras "Sirve a Zero " se han desvanecido, Shneizel se da cuenta de que por primera vez ha sido libre, se ha dado cuenta de todas las veces que se humillo por el hombre enmascarado Zero, su orgullo fue apalstado junto su dignidad, y la cólera lo aprisiona.

-Pero no tiene que ser asì- ha dicho Reik - Aun puedes redimir tus acciones hermano, aun puedes liberar a Britania, no al mundo trayendo paz a todos, y castigando a los que lo han merecido. Reik le ha tendido la mano a Shneizel

-¡Magestad!- los altavoces del Knightmare se han activado una imponente maquina ha entrado en la habitación, el Black Lancelot ha entrado rompiéndola pared recoge a Nunally en sus manos, junto a Sayoko, parece que aun esta en el trauma, busca a Shneizel pero no hay nadie mas ahí.

-¡Que ha sido todo eso!- dice suzaku en el interior del Black lancelot , y ¿porque ahora?

Ougi Kanname llora como nadie, la lluvia ha comenzado a disipar el fuego lentamente, para el es un consuelo que las lagrimas oculten su llanto, la taberna se ha venido abajo y sobre los escombros yace parte de una foto, la foto de bodas de Ougi Kaname y Villeta Nu dos traidores que engendraron ha mas traidores, detrás de el hombre en su martirio esta la niña de ojos grises sonriendo a su lado esta el hombre con gogles entintados de color rojo sangre

-Ougi Kanme parece que ahora tienes una razón para vivir por eso quiero hacer un contrato contigo.- N.N le tiende la mano a Ougi . Ougi no se ha dado cuenta pero la lluvia ha dejado de caer y los rayos de solo éntrelas nubes que comienzan a despejarse los rayos de luz iluminan la escena de los escombros.


End file.
